


Many Parties

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Traditions are important to Sam.





	Many Parties

The only mallorn tree west of the Mountains and east of the Sea stood more than four times Sam Gamgee’s height; hung with leaves and blossom.

“You’re going to have to use the ladder now, Elanor lass.” Sam held the wooden steps steady while his daughter draped silver streamers from the branches and hung brightly-coloured baubles.

Rosie called instructions to them both.

Finally, the three stood back to admire their handiwork.

Every year they decorated the new party tree in honour of Bilbo and Frodo’s birthdays.

And every long year that passed without his Frodo felt like ten to Sam.


End file.
